


Breaking Trowa

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://lilzazu.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lilzazu.livejournal.com/"><b>lilzazu</b></a> who thought Quatre was more likely to break Trowa than vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Trowa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilzazu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lilzazu).



It always amuses me when people imply that Quatre is fragile or delicate. He's definitely the most gentle and compassionate person I've ever met, but that doesn't mean he needs to be wrapped in cotton wool and kept on a shelf somewhere. I'm sure those same people would be shocked to know that he can be quite the demanding taskmaster in bed. Behind those big blue eyes lurks the brain of a creative and perverted genius.

I might be the acrobat in the family, but when it comes to innovation and sheer enthusiasm Quat has me beat. Not that I don't give him a run for his money, he just has a bigger account to draw from. There are times when he is gentle and tender, full of soft touches and loving words. Other times, like after a mission when his eyes are burning fever bright with adrenaline, I know he is going to bend me over the first semi stable surface and fuck me until we're both shaking from exertion.

Being stalked across a room by Quat is one the most amazing things I've ever experienced. He moves like his namesake and I'm as helpless against him as a mouse in a trap. He exudes need and desire. It shimmers on his skin like oil on water and hangs in the air to wrap itself around his prey. There is no saying no, not that I would ever want to. Caution is thrown to the wind along with any clothing that would dare come between him and what he wants.

There are only two times in my life I have ever wanted to be a target. When Cathy throws knives in our act and when Quatre pins me in the cross hairs of his sights. As long as he has sex on his mind I'll happily let him take the shot. I know that his aim is true and breaking the bed, again, means he's scored a bullseye.


End file.
